


Stone's Throw Away

by Starlight1395



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, College AU, Depression, Fluff, M/M, medical smoking, mild Minsung, mild changlix, mild mentions of suicidal thoughts, slight angst, stoner chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Chris was the campus stoner - who just happened to always get perfect grades, always looked perfect and was always surrounded by friends. Woojin never really had anything to do with the notorious blonde, until he found himself running into Chris more and more. If the meetings were a coincidence, Woojin wasn't complaining.Bonds formed through mutual friends and shared experiences lead to something softer, all thanks to a little rain.





	Stone's Throw Away

Woojin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Actually, that was a lie. What he was seeing was the same thing he saw almost every day, but he still could barely believe it. Chris Bang, resident stoner of Woojin’s philosophy class, managed to get a perfect score on their quiz yet again.

Not only did he get a perfect score, but he was the only one in the entire class to get said perfect score despite either sleeping through every lecture or doodling in his notebook. Woojin looked down at his almost perfect score and sighed. He wasn’t unhappy with his score - he only got a point and a half off for a misspelling - but it did… bother him a little that Chris barely seemed to try and was still perfect.

Chris really was perfect, in just about every way. His sleepy eyes that would focus and unfocus as you talked to him but he never missed a single thing you said. His bleached hair that was starting to grow out and the beanies he always wore because the weather was making his bangs curl. His longboard that he used to get around campus and how he napped under trees when it was sunny. Everything about him screamed perfection, and it only kinda, sorta, maybe bothered Woojin because Chris does he think he is?

The clock struck noon and everyone started packing up. Woojin slipped his books into his backpack, glancing over to the only person in the room who hadn’t moved. Chris was sleeping peacefully, using his perfect score as a pillow. He was drooling a little, the test sheet protecting the desk from his nap.

Woojin sighed and walked over to the sleeping boy. He looked around, realizing that everyone had left. There were only a few stragglers left and they were quickly heading towards the doors. Woojin looked back to Chris and gently shook his shoulder.

“What?” Chris mumbled, cracking open a sleepy eye. He sat up and looked around, his eyes opening more when he realized he and Woojin were the only two left in the classroom. He quickly sat up and grabbed his only notebook, slipping his pencil behind his ear. “Shit, I didn’t realize I fell asleep… just meant to rest my eyes a little. Thanks man.” He chuckled, grinning lazily

“Yeah, no problem.” Woojin turned to walk away.

“Woojin, right?” Chris jogged to catch up with him, which Woojin wasn’t expecting.

“Uh, yeah,” Woojin blinked. “And you’re Chris.”

“I am!” Chris giggled a little, blinking slowly. “It always surprises me when people know who I am, you know? Cuz like, I’m just one person and this campus is so huge. The chances of being known are so low, but then beautiful people like you come out of nowhere and surprise me!”

“B-beautiful?” Woojin choked, his ears heating up.

“Beautiful,” Chris hummed in agreement, as if Woojin was asking if he wanted to get coffee. “You always look so serious in class but look at you! Pink looks so good on you.” He grinned wider and tapped his own cheek, his eyes turning up as Woojin blushed redder.

“I- uh, have something to get to,” Woojin said quickly. “I gotta go.”

“Okie dokie man, see you around!” Chris didn’t seem to turned off about Woojin’s abrupt departure. As Woojin scurried away, he could hear the wheels of Chris’ longboard clicking against the concrete walkway until he slipped into the library, the door locking away any sounds behind it.

He made his way to his favorite corner, trying to calm the heat burning from the back of his neck. The first time he ever spoke to Chris, and he flirts with him? Is that was he was doing? Was he flirting? Woojin had no idea if he was trying to flirt, or if that’s just how he acted normally, though he doubted anyone really knew what Chris acted like normally seeing how he was stoned constantly. Maybe that was normal for him. Who was Woojin to judge?

Woojin smiled to himself as he remembered how genuine Chris looked when calling him beautiful. His cheeks warmed again. He couldn’t remember the last time someone genuinely complimented him other than his friends, let alone called him beautiful.

“Hyung, you’re smiling like a creep,” A familiar voice came from just inches away. Woojin looked up quickly and almost fell back. His friend Minho was sitting across from him, his face almost touching Woojin’s. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Woojin pouted, playing with his pencil. Even though he came to study, his notes were the last thing on his mind. “What are you doing here? You hate the library.”

“I saw you talking to a particularly handsome stoner and wanted the tea,” He grinned and rested his chin in his hand. Woojin grimaced, knowing when Minho smiled like that there was nothing that could deter him until he got what he wanted. “So, what’s up with you and Chris Bang?”

“Nothing,” Woojin said quickly, not liking how Minho’s cat like grin curled even more. “He fell asleep in class again and didn’t wake up when class ended so I shook his shoulder and tried to leave but he started talking to me.” He mumbled, looking away.

“What did you guys talk about?”

“I… honestly I’m not sure,” Woojin found himself smiling a little. “He started rambling on about the odds of being known and then he-” His ears warmed again and Minho’s eyes squinted in anticipation.

“And then he…?” He prompted.

“It wasn’t anything special,” Woojin spluttered. “He just… said ‘beautiful people like me’.”

“Oh my god he called you beautiful,” Minho breathed, eyes wide in wonder. “You gotta ask him out. He’s literally so cute.”

“I’m not gonna ask him out,” Woojin huffed, messing with his bangs and refusing to look at Minho, who was grinning at him again. “I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now. Midterms are coming up and I have to study my ass off.”

“You’re always studying your ass off,” Minho’s grin turned into a frown in the blink of an eye. “You literally never let yourself have any fun. This is what, your fifth semester? And you’ve never gone to a single college party? Haven’t fucked anyone in months? Hyung, college is a time to have fun! When else in your life will you have the chance to just… live? After we graduate, it’s all about getting a job and getting married and getting a house and slaving away to capitalism and the patriarchy until we drop dead. College is our only chance to enjoy life before everything goes to shit.”

“Wow, thanks for the overwhelmingly optimistic outlook,” Woojin deadpanned. “And I know that I just… don’t want to be unprepared.”

“You’re more prepared than anyone I know,” Minho waved his hand dismissively. “You gotta let yourself live a little.”

“And how would you suggest I do that?”

“First, talk to Chris more,” Minho held up one finger. “Second, get drunk damnit. Third, get fucked, at least once.” he lifted another finger for each point.

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Is it easy. There’s a party literally every single night if you know where to look, and you’re one of the hottest people I know. You could take one step out of this library and find someone who’d be willing to be destroyed by you,” His grin turned mischievous. “In fact, if you wanted to get outta here right now, Lixie should be out of the apartment. We could go back to my place and see how loud we an be before getting yelled at-”

“You know how I feel about that Minnie.” Woojin said, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

“I know, but how many times do I have do I have to tell you that sleeping together won’t change our friendship?” Minho pouted, resting his chin on the table and looking up at Woojin with big eyes. “We’re golden. Bonnie and Clyde, man. Nothing can break us apart.”

“Bonnie and Clyde were lovers,” Woojin chuckled a little. “I just don’t want to lose you. You know that.”

“I know hyung…” Minho pouted more and looked away before quickly turning back to the older boy. “Just know the offer is always on the table. Anytime you want me, I’m here.”

“Thanks Minho,” Woojin laughed fully. He reached across and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “Now, let’s get to work.”

“Hyuuuuung…” Minho whined, slamming his forehead onto the table. The sound echoed through the library, causing several people to glance over at them. Woojin snickered and shook his head as he opened his notebook again.

* * *

  
The next time Woojin saw Chris, it was the start of a new week. They only shared a class Monday and Wednesday, so it had been four whole days since their last conversation. Woojin was making his way across campus towards the very class they shared when he saw a lump laying under one of the many trees surrounding the school.

He was about to walk past and ignore the person sleeping in the shade when he recognized the somewhat familiar mop of blonde hair from under the arm covering their face.

He came to a stop a few steps away and turned around, walking right up to Chris.

“Chris?” He asked hesitantly, afraid that maybe he had mistaken who the person was and was indeed making a fool of himself. The fear only grew as the form didn’t move. “Chris?” He tried again, a little louder this time.

Finally, he woke up. Chris sat up and blinked in that slow way of his, as if he had forgotten where he was. He looked confused as he glanced around, then up at Woojin before a bright smile replaced the confusion.

“Hey there beautiful,” He said, his voice deep from sleep and even possible from the suspicious pile of ash next to him. “What time is it?”

“Five minutes till class starts.” Woojin answered, flushing at how casually Chris called him beautiful. Chris’ eyes shot open and he scrambled for his phone.

“Ah shit, it died,” he grimaced, standing and brushing some grass from his ripped jeans, though he missed most of it. “I set an alarm and everything… the one time I try to be on time for something.”

“Philosophy is just that exciting, huh?” Woojin teased a little, relaxing as they walked towards the building their class was in.

“Oh hell no, but you are.” Chris said so casually, it took Woojin a few seconds for his words to process. When they finally did, his whole face lit up red. Chris glanced over as they waited for the elevator and grinned softly.

“You can’t just say stuff like that.” Woojin hissed as the elevator finally came.

“Probably would have been faster to take the stairs.” Chris commented, ignoring Woojin completely.

“Yeah, but at this point we’re already going to be late.”

“Wanna skip?”

“Wh-what?” Woojin stared at the slightly shorter boy with wide eyes. Chris just blinked slowly again and grinned.

“You said it yourself,” he said with a chuckle. “We’re already late, and I know for a fact you’ve never missed this class. Let’s ditch and get lunch or something.”

“I-” Woojin’s mind was spinning. They were getting closer and closer to their floor, and Minho’s words were echoing through his head like a particularly annoying ghost. On the other hand, Woojin had never missed a single class in his five semesters of college. The one time he almost skipped because of a cough, he almost had a panic attack at the though of falling behind.

Before he could give Chris an offer, the doors to the elevator opened to their floor. Chris didn’t move, looking at Woojin as if he was waiting for something. Before he could lose his nerve, Woojin hit the door close button, then selected the ground floor.

“Minho, you better be proud of me you asshole.” He whispered, closing his eyes and trying to fight down the anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” Chris nodding along gently to what Woojin assumed was whatever song was stuck in the blonde’s head at the time. “One class won’t kill you. WIth how hard college works us, we deserve some time off. Besides, I check the syllabus before every class, and we were just going to go over some bullshit personality test.”

“Oh… yeah I remember that…” The anxiety began to drain from Woojin as Chris’ calming voice filled the elevator.

“I honestly don’t believe in those online personality tests,” he said, looking at his own reflection in the ceiling mirror. “How accurate can a test be if there are only four answers, you know? Now you know what’s reliable? Fuckin astrology. I refuse to believe astrology is fake. It’s too accurate. Half the time I can guess someone’s starsign just by how they act! How can that be fake if it’s so accurate?”

“I never really thought about it like that,” Woojin frowned a little as he thought. “I guess I don’t really know enough about star signs to tell who’s what.”

“Hmm I’d say you’re either a Taurus or an Aries,” Chris said, squinting at Woojin. The elevator doors opened and the two stepped off. For some reason, Woojin had this worry that someone was going to know they were skipping and get them in trouble even though he knew it was completely irrational. “You’re pretty independant, but you’ve also been real nice to me even though you don’t know me. I can see you get upset when you get points off of quizzes and homeworks, which fits both, so I’m not sure.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” Woojin said with a smile, knowing only the base information about his own star sign. “It’s one of those.”

“Yes!” Chris cheered and jumped, grinning wide. “Don’t tell me! I wanna guess.”

“If you’re up to the challenge.” Woojin laughed, and he was pleased to note that he could see Chris’ ears - that were sticking out of his beanie in a stupidly cute way - redden a little.

“Let’s go bother Sungie.” Chris said suddenly, taking Woojin’s hand. Woojin jumped a little at the sudden contact, but didn’t try to pull away. It was like Minho said - he should learn to enjoy life a little more.

Chris lead him away from campus towards the B set apartments. Since their school was getting so big, they added a new set of apartments on the exact opposite side of campus from the original apartments - dubbed A set. Not very creative, but it was enough that people almost never got lost. Woojin and his roommate Hyunjin as well as Minho and his roommate Felix all lived in A set, right down the hall from each other. They were lucky enough to get two person apartments - they’ve heard enough horror stories of suite dorms to thank their lucky stars.

“Binnie’s usually in class around this time, but Sungie has off on Mondays,” Chris said as they climbed the stairs. Since the building was newer, the staircase was a lot less shady than the one in Woojin’s building, but that didn’t stop the graffiti from covering the bricks. In fact, they passed a wall that was nothing but doodles and sayings and “Stan _____” so dense that he could barely make anything out. “Though there’s the chance Sungie’s meeting up with that vet boy again.”

“You have two roommates?” Woojin asked as Chris continued to tug him along. Chris talked as if Woojin knew who these people where, and he actually felt a little guilty that he wasn’t familiar with these names, though he had a faint feeling he’s heard the name Jisung before Chris mentioned him.

“Yeah! They’re two of my best friends,” Chris smiled softly, his steps slowing. “Sungie was my little bro’s friend back in high school. We weren’t all supposed to go to the same college, but I got him in on the same scholarship that I got in on, and Binnie was my roommate my freshman year, back when we still had those awful dorms.”

“Hey Chris, where are you from?” Woojin found himself asking. He knew Chris had an accent, but it wasn’t one he knew. Chris paused a little before opening the door to his floor.

“Me and Lix moved from Australia ‘bout seven years ago,” He said, his words still soft and calm despite the odd hesitation moments before. “What gave me away? Was it my accent?”

“Yeah, I think it sounds nice but I couldn’t place it.” Woojin wasn’t paying attention and accidentally slammed into Chris’ back.

“You… like it?” He asked, sounding almost shocked.

“Yeah! I think it’s really cool,” Woojin said with a small smile, looking down at their entwined hands. “It makes your voice sound almost musical, if that makes sense.”

“I-” Chris started to say, only to cut himself off. Woojin quickly looked up and saw a strange look on the blonde’s face, almost like a mix between shock and sorrow. “Um, thanks… I guess I wasn’t as good at hiding it as I thought.”

“Why would you want to hide it?” Woojin didn’t understand. Between his strong jaw, his cute smile and dimples, his accent and how soft his eyes were, Chris was one of the most handsome people Woojin had ever laid eyes on.

“Kids in high school thought I was weird I guess,” He chuckled, the usual lazy drawl back in his voice. “Doesn’t bother me as much anymore but it kinda became a habit.”

“You shouldn’t hide it.” Woojin found himself saying, despite how warm his cheeks were suddenly feeling.

“Ah we’re here.” Chris said suddenly, pulling his keys out and unlocking the front door. Woojin bit back a smile when he realized the other boy’s accent was just a little bit - just the slightest bit, like you wouldn’t have noticed if you didn’t know - thicker, as if he wasn’t as on guard anymore.

“Oh fuck, is it already three?” A voice cried, followed by a thump and another curse. Woojin stepped in so Chris could close the door with an amused smile.

“Nah, we ditched,” Chris called out to his roommate - a smaller boy with the widest eyes Woojin had ever seen. He was wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt from another college and wire rimmed glasses. He was currently sitting on the floor, rubbing his tailbone with a pained look on his face. “You good?”

“I’m just peachy,” He groaned as he stood. “You know me, I just love having the shit scared out of me.”

“Jisung, this is Kim Woojin, from Philosophy.” Chris said, nodding to Woojin. Jisung looked him up and down before grinning lecherously and leering at Chris.

“You’re right hyung,” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. “He is cute. Way out of your league though-”

“Shut UP-” For the first time, Woojin saw Chris move fast. The blonde managed to shoot across the living room to slap his hand over Jisung’s mouth. He glanced back to Woojin, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Hehe what he meant was, uh, I mentioned that you were cute once but just once! And totally not in a creepy way I promise! Anyway do you want something to drink? Or something to eat? I’m going to get you a drink.”

Chris sped from the living room to what Woojin assumed was the kitchen, leaving him and Jisung alone. There was a moment of silence before Jisung started cackling.

“Oh my god, he’s such a disaster bi.” He laughed, ignoring the indignant shout from across the apartment.

“You know, that might have been the fastest I’ve ever seen him move.” Woojin commented so only Jisung could hear.

“Yeah, hyung’s a pretty laid back guy,” His laughter faded, but the amusement still danced in his eyes. “I’m lucky he’s so chill. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to get away with half the shit I do.”

“So he’s a bad influence,” Woojin teased, noticing how Jisung’s face instantly paled with a barely suppressed giggle. “Noted.”

“Wait no! He’s a good guy! Not a bad influence at all!” He said quickly, trying to backtrack and save his friend’s reputation.

“I mean, he got me to skip my first ever class, so I’d say he’s a pretty bad influence.” Woojin grinned at how Jisung slapped his hand to his forehead.

“Hyung is such an idiot,” He grumbled, fixing his glasses. “Lemme guess, aries?”

“How did you-?”

“He’s a libra,” Jisung said as if that explained everything. “It’s how he’s so good with our mess of a friend group.”

“I’m guessing he’s like the dad of the group?”

“Yeah! How did you know that?” Jisung tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. No wonder Chris took a liking to the younger boy. He was adorable. Woojin knew his friends would get along with him perfectly.

“He just seems like the type to adopt people left and right,” Woojin chuckled. “He’s take care of them, even if they complained.”

“That’s exactly what he’s like,” Jisung ran a hand through his bangs, and Woojin was amused when the hair stayed upright. “He’s chill most of the time but if one of us is late coming home? He’s in full parent mode. If we overwork it’s the end of the world but if he overworks? Won’t listen to a think we say.”

“Speaking of which, is he alright?” Woojin listened, but couldn’t hear anything. “He’s been gone for a little bit.”

“Ah, he probably stepped out to smoke for a second. We have a little deck off the kitchen,” Jisung said easily, throwing himself on the couch again. “He smokes when he gets anxious, and I’m sure being around you makes him plenty anxious.”

“Why would-?” before he could finish his question, Chris came back. He seemed calmer, and had a bottle of iced tea in his hand.

“Is this alright? Sorry I don’t really have a whole lot to offer you.” He said, his voice mellow. Woojin could hear it was even a little scratchy, and he wasn’t sure why his chest seemed to flutter at the sound.

“Thanks Chris, this is perfect.” Woojin smiled and took the bottle. He didn’t want to acknowledge how his heart maybe might have skipped a beat at how relieved Chris looked at his response.

“Um, did you wanna get food or something?” The blonde asked, rubbing the back of his head softly. “I’d offer to cook something but none of have gone shopping recently. I think all we have are some old leftover containers honestly.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“We could go get ramen?” Chris offered, his cheeks turning pink.

“Ramen sound great.”

“Perfect!” Chris cheered up, giving Woojin his signature tired grin.

“I wanna come too.” Jisung whined from the couch. Woojin thought Chris would have been at least a little annoyed, but the blonde just laughed.

“Course you can come Sungie,” He said, slipping his phone in his pocket. “What’s a ramen trip without Han Jisung?”

“A lame one.” Jisung said, completely seriously. He slipped his shoes on and went to wait by the front door before either Woojin or Chris could comment. Once the three were gathered, Chris chuckled a little, his shoulders bouncing.

“Ah, let’s get some ramen!” he cheered, leading their little group back into the hallway.

* * *

  
“Wooj! Hey man.” Chris called over to him from beneath a tree. For the first time since Woojin started talking with the boy, Chris wasn’t wearing a beanie and an oversized hoodie. Instead, he was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with a red flannel over and his hair was tied up in an apple bun. He was leaning against the tree trunk and grinning, dancing a little in place.

“Hey Chris,” Woojin went over, almost surprising himself at how casually he talked and sat with the other. “What are you up to?”

“The usual,” Chris stretched and snickered a little. “Trying to catch some shut eye before I have to sleep in class.”

“How do you manage that?”

“Manage what?”

“Sleeping through lecture but still doing well? If I zone out for even a minute I’m lost.” Woojin chuckled a little, smiling at how Chris seemed to focus on his every word - as if all the focus he was supposed to have in class was condensed into listening to Woojin.

“Oh, these kind of classes aren’t that hard to me,” Chris grinned wider and leaned back on the tree trunk. “Memorizing a few names and shit? Easy. My problem is mostly in like, math. I can memorize equations but applying them? That’s a different story man. I almost failed back my first semester ‘cept Binnie stepped in and helped me study. That guy is like, a genius. You’d think he wouldn’t be cuz he’s so scary but nah he’s like, a genius. Graduated top five of his high school or something. And he’s real nice too but people think he’s mean. Wish you could have met him when you came over I think you’d like him. He’s a bit prickly at first but he’s just a big old baby.”

Suddenly, a half empty water bottle came flying out of nowhere and hit the tree just inches from Chris’ head. The blonde didn’t blink, but grinned wider at something over Woojin’s shoulder.

“Speak of the small devil and he shall appear.” He waved as someone walked up to them.

“Why is it every time I see you, you’re being the campus degenerate?” The new boy said. He was dressed in almost all black, expect for a bubblegum pink baseball cap covering ink black hair. Woojin was momentarily intimidated - especially seeing how the boy’s arms looked like they could crush his head like a watermelon - but then he saw the fond eye roll and smirk on his face as he sat between Woojin and Chris.

“First of all, I’m not the campus degenerate,” Chris said, not sounding offended in the slightest. “I’m pretty sure that’s Jiyong hyung.”

“He’s an adjunct professor you can’t just casually call him by his first name.” The boy - who Woojin assumed was Changbin - hissed.

“Okay but what if I do… anyway?” Chris asked, sounding completely serious.

“Chris-”

“Look, it’s fine,” Chris grinned lazily and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the tree. “Ji hyung and I go way back.”

“Still, you should show a little respect for your elders.”

“Respect is something that should be earned,” Chris sat up again with a slight frown. Woojin realized how expressive Chris was. It was like every emotion was painted on his face the moment he felt it. “I’ve never gotten used to how you gotta… be so damn formal all the time. Back home, respect was something given to those who earned it, you know? I never had to- to make myself smaller for someone who was below me, just because they were older. So what? Your parents fucked before mine. Doesn’t mean you’re any better than me!”

“Damn Chris, how high are you?” Changbin asked with a snort. Chris blinked before breaking into another wide smile. He ran a hand down his face as he laughed, letting his hands fall into his lap before responding.

“N-no officer it’s h-hi how are you!” Chris couldn’t get the sentence out without laughing, and Woojin felt like he was struck by an arrow. Chris’ laughter was so pure and contagious, Woojin wasn’t sure he would have been able to resist joining in even if he was in the worst mood imaginable. The three devolved into a giggle fit, falling on the grass and looking up a the sky through the branches of the tree.

“Chris!” A familiar voice called over. Woojin didn’t sit up but did laugh a little.

“You went on this whole rant about the odds of being known when you’re basically the most popular person on campus.”

“I’m not popular,” Chris laughed as he sat up. “I just attract the weirdos.”

“Hey, if anyone’s the weirdo it’s Jisung.” The new person said, and Woojin finally sat up. A little too quickly, though, causing him to fall forward. Strong arms caught him, but before he could register that Chris had steadied him, the blonde had turned his attention back to the newcomer.

“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t also a weirdo.” Chris grinned at Felix, who huffed and sat down next to him.

“Felix?” Woojin felt like his two worlds were clashing for some strange reason.

“Oh, hey hyung,” He grinned wide. “Didn’t know you were friends with Chris.”

“Didn’t know you knew him either.”

“He’s my brother,” Felix laughed easily, and Woojin could suddenly see the resemblance - how infectious their laugh was, how their eyes shined when they smiled, how magnetic their personalities were. “Hey, have you heard from Minho hyung recently? He isn’t answering his phone.”

“I haven’t talked to him since yesterday,” Woojin frowned. “You don’t think he’s…”

“Who knows,” Felix sniffed. “Maybe he’s being serious about Jisung this time.”

“What do you mean?” Woojin was confused. Minho knew Jisung too? It clicked suddenly - maybe that’s why Jisung’s name seemed so familiar.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty hyung,” Felix just sighed. “Minho and Jisung have been not-dating for like, a month and a half. How did you not know this?”

“I mean… Minho doesn’t really talk to me about himself,” Woojin frowned. It wasn’t like he didn’t try to get the dance major to talk to him, it was just that Minho was really good at changing the subject and getting Woojin to talk about himself instead. “And last week he offered to sleep with me so I didn’t think he was-”

“He what?” That got Chris’ attention.

“Yeah, he was saying I’m not experiencing college enough and that I needed to get laid and wasted,” Woojin chuckled easily. “Offered to fuck me but I don’t sleep with friends. It only ever messes things up, you know?”

“I get that,” Changbin said, leaning back and closing his eyes. “People always talk about hookups and shit but emotions always get involved somehow.”

“Speak of the horny bastard,” Felix said, looking over Woojin’s shoulder. “AYE MINHO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

“Is that the loving voice of my handsome, wonderful roommate?” Minho cooed as he walked towards them, his arm wrapped around Jisung’s waist. The younger boy looked nothing like Woojin remembered. Today he was wearing light, ripped jeans, a white shirt with a baby blue cardigan and contacts.

“You jerk, you haven’t responded to any of my texts.” Felix pouted as Minho and Jisung found a spot on the grass.

“Sorry, I was doing something.”

“Is Jisung something?” Changbin grinned, causing Jisung to blush.

“And if I say yes?” Minho asked easily, causing the small crowd to roar.

“My innocence… destroyed…” Felix covered his face.

“You’ve never been innocent a day in your damn life.” Changbin teased, causing Felix’s face to flush even more.

“Ya, what are you saying about my baby brother?” Chris tried sounding intimidating, but the dopey smile on his face made everyone laugh instead.

“I’m saying he ain’t very innocent when he’s trying to-” Changbin was cut off by Felix flying across the circle and slapping his small hand over the elder’s mouth.

“Hyung, there you are!” Hyunjin called over, causing Woojin to turn around. His roommate came jogging up, his body covered in sweat and bangs sticking to his forehead. Woojin realized he must have just come from dance class.

“What’s up Jinnie?”

“I need to use your key,” He sounded slightly out of breathe. “I left my lanyard on the table when I left this morning.”

“Your whole lanyard?” Woojin frowned when Hyunjin nodded. “Shit Jinnie you left like, seven hours ago. Have you eaten at all?”

“Nah, I was going to get something when I got back.” Hyunjin smiled sheepishly. Woojin frowned more. He dug through his bag, grabbing his keys and his wallet.

“Here, get some lunch okay?” He said, handing the younger the keys and some cash.

“Hyung, you don’t have to,” He said, trying to just take the keys but Woojin was persistent. “I can eat when I get home.”

“Take the money Jinnie,” Woojin pressed. “I worry about you, you know… I can tell you haven’t been eating enough or sleeping. You spend all your free time practicing. You’re going to collapse soon.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hyunjin didn’t deny Woojin’s claims. “As soon as this showcase is over I can relax.”

“First, I know you won’t relax because you’ll instantly start working on your finals showcase,” Woojin knew Hyunjin better than younger seemed to expect. “Second, if you push yourself and end up in the hospital, you won’t be able to perform at all. Is that what you want? For all your hard work to be thrown away because you didn’t take care of yourself?”

“No…” Hyunjin looked like he was going to cry, but Woojin knew he needed some tough love to get his point across properly.

“Exactly, so go eat and take a nap,” Woojin shoved the bills in Hyunjin’s hand. “When I get home, we can make dinner together. Sound good?”

“Yeah, thanks hyung.” Hyunjin wiped his eyes quickly before bowing slightly and jogging towards the cafeteria.

“You’re amazing Wooj.” Chris said softly, looking at the other with a fond grin.

“What?” Woojin blinked, not entirely sure what Chris was talking about.

“Nothing,” The blonde smiled and shook his head. “Anyway, midterms are coming up. Could you help me study?”

“Me?” Woojin felt his neck burn a little.

“You’re the smartest person I know.” Chris grinned softly.

“Wow, where’s the real Chris and what did you do with him?” Changbin flicked some grass at the blonde, who just laughed.

“Hey, maybe you guys should focus on your exams too.” He lazily defended himself.

“Sure…” Minho grinned, looking between Woojin and Chris.

“Um, we could work in the library, if you wanted?” Woojin offered. “Or you could come over my apartment. It would probably be quieter there.”

“Either works for me.” Chris blushed, playing with the grass at his feet.

“Gay~” Changbin called, causing Chris too laugh and throw some grass back at him.

“I sure hope it is.” The blonde said through his giggles.

“Well, I’m gonna spend time with Hyunjin tonight and make sure he’s alright, but I’m free tomorrow?” Woojin tried to fight the blush burning across his skin.

“Tomorrow works for me,” Chris smiled warmly at him and Woojin realized spending time one on one with the blonde was going to end up being bad for his health.

* * *

  
“You seem to have a pretty good understanding of all this,” Woojin said with a faint smile. Chris had only been over for an hour, and he was proving that he really didn’t need Woojin’s help to study at all. “Are you sure you need help?”

“I mean, it may or may not have been an excuse to spend time with you.” Chris said, but there was something forced about his tone. Woojin noticed he wasn’t as calm as he normally was, and that he had been bouncing his leg almost violently under the table from the moment he sat down. Even his posture was tense, his shoulders hunched uncomfortably.

“Are you alright?” He asked, not sure what to make of Chris’ comment about excuses.

“Just peachy.” Chris smiled, tapping his pencil in time to his leg bouncing.

“You seem a little on edge,” Woojin traced a doodle in his notebook, not looking at the other boy. “Are you… uncomfortable being alone with me?”

“What? No!” he said quickly, looking up at the brunette with wide eyes.”I just… ugh it’s stupid.”

“If it’s bothering you, it isn’t stupid,” Woojin closed his book and pushed it to the side to let Chris know he had his whole attention. Chris fidgeted under Woojin’s kind stare, tapping the pencil even harder. “I won’t force you to talk, but I’m here if you need me.”

“It’s just that…” He bit his lip, his leg bouncing faster. “I knew we’d be spending time together and it’s the first time we’re really, you know.... Hanging out just the two of us? And I guess I wanted to be normal so you didn’t think I was some sort of worthless druggie or whatever but I don’t like being sober cuz my anxiety makes everything suck and I can’t focus because it’s like this- this spider crawling in my chest-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Woojin felt guilty. Chris obviously had his reasons for smoking, and he thought Woojin wouldn’t like him because of that. “Why don’t we study later? We can watch something for a little bit.”

“But-” Chris’ eyes flitted around, not sure what to focus on. Woojin could see his breathing start to pick up and knew Chris was working himself into an anxiety attack.

“You like anime?” Woojin asked, knowing he said the right thing when Chris’ face lit up. “They’re remaking one of my favorites. We can binge the original and then watch the remake.”

“Yeah, okay.” Chris stood, and Woojin noticed how his hands were trembling.

“Here, go sit on the couch,” Woojin nodded towards the living room, which was really just a couch and a TV sandwiched between the kitchen and the hallway leading to the bedrooms. “I’ll get snacks.”

He went to the kitchen, gathering some half empty bags of chips and two of the bottles of soda he and Hyunjin had tricked out of the vending machine. When he got back to Chris, the blonde was rapidly typing something into what looked like a note on his phone. Woojin placed the snacks down on the small table in front of the couch and sat, tugging a blanket over their laps as he brought up the crunchyroll account that both he and Hyunjin used - but neither paid for. Woojin silently thanked Jeongin again for letting them know his login.

“What were you writing?” he asked casually, hoping some normal conversation might comfort the boy.

“Um, song lyrics?” Chris said, sounding unsure. “Or at least, ideas for possible song lyrics.”

“You write songs? That’s so cool.”

“I guess…” He trailed off, but Woojin could see the smile tugging at his lips.

“You don’t have to sit so far away,” Woojin said as the first episode’s opening song played. Chris jumped a little, having been absorbed in the animation. “I know cuddling helps my anxiety, so if it’ll help you too I’ve been told I’m a good pillow.”

“You have anxiety too?” Chris asked quietly, scooting over to rest his head on Woojin’s chest.

“Yeah, mostly about school.” Woojin answered honestly. He wasn’t super open about it, but at the same time he wasn’t trying to hide it. Chris nodded but didn’t press anymore, which Woojin was thankful for.

Neither spoke as they watched the show, but Woojin found himself holding onto Chris a little firmer. The blonde seemed to have calmed down - his breathing was level and he wasn’t bouncing his foot anymore. In fact, he seemed almost as calm as he did when he was high. Woojin smiled a little, almost proud that he was the one to make the other so comfortable. He pulled Chris a little closer and realized how nice he smelled.

He didn’t want to be creepy, but Chris really did smell nice. There was a faint hint of weed, but also vanilla and something that reminded Woojin of the forest almost. It was… strangely comforting in a way. Woojin settled in more, resting his cheek on the top of Chris’ head. The blonde was the perfect size to hold, he realized. His ears burned again.

“You know, you can smoke and shit around me, I don’t mind,” Woojin said after two episodes worth of silence. “If it helps you, you shouldn’t put yourself in an uncomfortable situation for my sake.”

“I just don’t want you to think all I do is get high and sleep,” Chris’ voice was soft. “I do a lot of other things too. I write music and dance and draw and sing… I just, I know everyone’s first thought about me is ‘oh look it’s the stoner kid again’ but that’s not who I am.”

“I know you’re not just some stoner kid. You’re Chris. You’re super smart and have the best laugh in the world and attract people to you just by existing.”

“You like my laugh?” Chris shifted to look up at Woojin. For the first time, his eyes were alert, but also guarded. Woojin didn’t want Chris to be guarded around him. Espeically not when it was just the two of them.

“I do,” Woojin smiled as Chris relaxed again. “You have the definition of an infectious laugh.”

“Cheesy…” Chris mumbled, but Woojin could see him smiling.

“Besides, there are worse ways to cope,” Woojin kept his voice level, but Chris could tell he was hiding something. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to keep yourself together.”

“You’re something else.” Chris chuckled a little, squishing his cheek against Woojin’s shoulder.

“Should I be offended?” Woojin grinned. He could feel Chris’ laughter through his chest.

“Nah, definitely a compliment.” Chris didn’t expand, but Woojin didn’t need him too. His chest was already warm.

* * *

  
“Shit-” Woojin stood under the awning of the building, looking out at the walkway with a sinking stomach. He forgot to check the weather, and was greeted with what could only be described as torrential downpours. It was as if the sky just opened up and decided to pelt the poor saps that lived on the ground with water at 80mph.

Students were sprinting through the rain, using bags and jackets to at least attempt to stay dry even though it was futile. It was raining so hard, the water was bouncing off the pavement and was already soaking Woojin’s pants.

He sighed. Of course, this just had to be when he was in the building farthest from his apartment. Checking the weather report, he sighed again. Apparently it wouldn’t even start to let up for at least another two hours. He really didn’t want to wait in the building for the rain to stop, because his phone was dying and he didn’t have a charger on him.

He tucked everything carefully away to avoid his books from getting water damage and steeled his nerves. Just as he was about to run, he felt a hand on his arm.

“Come back to my place.” Chris grinned, his bangs curling from the rain.

“What?” Woojin yelled back. The rain against the building was so loud he couldn’t even hear the other boy.

“Follow me!” Chris yelled back, grinning. He darted out into the rain and Woojin followed after him without a second thought. The rain pelted down on him, and he honestly worried he was going to have small, round bruises on his arms. He chased Chris through campus to the B set apartments. He slipped into the building and without thinking shook the water out of his hair.

“Did you just-?” Chris asked, laughed as he wiped his face clear. Woojin blushed as he realized he just soaked Chris further.

“Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes and wait the storm out.” Chris started towards the stairs, not looking behind him to check if the other was following him. Of course Woojin followed him though. He was soaked to the bone and the idea of borrowing Chris’ clothes didn’t sound too bad.

The apartment was empty when Chris pushed the door open. He flicked on a light and Woojin saw it was slightly cleaner than last time - and by cleaner he meant the trash and random clothing had been picked up. The blinds were shut, giving the apartment a dingy feel, though even if they were open it wouldn’t have helped much. The sky was pitch black from the storm clouds.

“My room’s over here,” Chris said, walking past the living room. Woojin realized as he walked in after Chris that he had never actually seen the other’s room.

It was surprisingly organized. Not because Chris wasn’t an organized person, but because Woojin had never seen a room belonging to someone between the ages of 12 and 25 as neat and orderly as Chris’ was.

The bed was made perfectly, not a crease in the blanket. His desk was spotless, save for a mug of pens and some journals that were stacked neatly. He had a bookshelf that had a few mementos, but it was nice and well kept. His dresser was neat, no clothing sticking out of the drawers. Same with his closet, that was closed. The only sign that this was an actual bedroom and not a display at a store was the wall next to the bed. It had fairy lights strung in a zig zagging pattern, with pictures pinned between the lights. Even at a distance, Woojin recognized Changbin, Jisung and Felix in most of the pictures.

“Ah, here these should fit you,” Chris handed him a pile of neatly folded clothing, a bundle tucked under his own arm. “You can change here. I’ll run to the bathroom.”

“I don’t mind-” But Chris was already gone. Woojin really didn’t have a problem changing in front of others - probably because of his time in marching band back in high school - but it seemed Chris had an issue with it. Maybe he had an issue with Woojin?

Woojin sighed and slipped out of his sopping clothes. He quickly put on the ones that Chris gave him, grinning a little at how the sweatpants were half an inch too short and the sweatshirt was a size too big. Chris knocked on the door gently, opening it only after Woojin called out to him.

“Here, I’ll hang your clothes up in the bathroom,” He said, taking the wet pile. “The dryers are downstairs, but they’re fucked up so your best chance is to let them air dry. Last time I used ours, my boxers got singed.”

“Guess now they match your hot ass.” Woojin didn’t know what came over him. His entire body flushed in embarrassment and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Chris just stared at him, his mouth open in shock before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

“No one’s ever said I had a hot ass before.” He said through his giggles. Woojin dropped his hand from his mouth and laughed along with Chris.

“That’s absolutely a lie,” He said, smiling fondly at how Chris’ eyes turned up. “You’re gorgeous. There’s no way no one’s told you that.”

“I-” Chris stopped laughing, looking at him with wide eyes. Woojin started panicking a little when Chris’ eyes started to turn glassy, but his panic froze when the blonde started laughing again - this time a little sadder. “No, you’re the first one.”

“Chris…”

“Anyway, I’m going to go hang your clothes up, then we can scrape together some food.” he said quickly, grabbing Woojin’s wet clothes and running from the room. Woojin blinked and felt something settle in his stomach. Was he really the first person to compliment Chris? There was no way that was true.

Woojin followed Chris out, wincing at how the rain pounding on the windows only seemed to get louder. He was genuinely worried for a moment that the glass was going to shatter. He turned away from the window and went to find the blonde.

“Chris-” Woojin was cut off by a loud crash of thunder, making him jump and scream a little.

“Woojin, are you okay?” Chris called out, rushing over.

“Y-yeah,” Woojin laughed, a little shakily. “Just got a little spooked by the thunder.”

“Are you scared of thunder?”

“Not usually but it got me off guard.” Woojin could feel his heartbeat calming already. It didn’t hurt that Chris had placed a gentle hand on his arm and the warmth from his hand made him feel safe.

“I got a text from Jisung and Binnie,” Chris said as they made their way to the living room. “The rain’s only getting worse, so Sungie is staying with Minho and Changbin is staying at the studios. He was probably planning on staying there all night anyway so this is just an excuse to overwork himself again.”

“So it’s just us tonight.” Woojin said with a chuckle. He didn’t miss how Chris’ ears turned red.

“Guess so.” He started pulling half melted candles from a cabinet.

“You think the power is going to go out?” Woojin asked, glancing out the window.

“Never hurts to be prepared-” Just as Chris put the last one on the counter, the lights flickered ominously. They both froze.

“Don’t jinx it.” Woojin whispered, eyes wide and mouth turning up a little in amusement.

“I didn’t mean to-” Chris whispered back just as the lights turned off with a click.

“Well shit.” Woojin laughed and turned on the flashlight on his phone. He shined it on Chris, who was pouting and looking up at the ceiling light.

“The fuse box is outside, and with this rain the power will probably be out until morning at the earliest,” He grimaced as he pulled out a lighter and easily started lighting the candles. Woojin watched with a smile as the flames flickered softly across Chris’ jaw and nose. “Hope you don’t mind sleeping over for real.”

“I don’t,” Woojin’s smile softened even more. “If it’s with you, I think I’ll be alright.”

“You’re really sappy, aren’t you?” Chris giggled and looked away. Woojin couldn’t tell if it was the candle light or is Chris was blushing. Another clap of thunder made them both jump.

“Can you set some candles up around the living room? It’s going to get warm cuz the air conditioning is out, and it’ll be easier to keep cool in there cuz we have that big ass window we can open for some air flow. I can grab some blankets and pillows and stuff to make it a little comfier to sleep on.”

“You’re cute when you ramble.” Woojin said as he placed two candles on the table. He didn’t have to look behind him to know Chris was fully blushing. He could tell by the way the other choked a little.

“I’ll be back.” Chris mumbled, rushing away. Woojin smiled to himself as he placed more candles around. He moved to the window, opening it and sighing happily at the smell of the rain. There was something so soothing about the sound and the smell and the cleaness of everything that the rain brought.

“Come help me with this.” Chris called over. He was carrying a few blankets and pillows, the pile so high that his face was covered. Woojin chuckled and took the top half of the pile and helped Chris set up a makeshift nest.

“This is cozy.” Woojin pulled Chris down to sit next to him.

“Yeah.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound alright.”

“Just a little anxious,” Chris admitted with a forced chuckle. “Don’t like it when both Binnie and Sungie are out of the apartment all night. Too many things could happen, you know? Too many ways for something bad to happen.”

“Jisung is with Minho, and you said Changbin stays over at the studio a lot right? Just take tonight to focus on you, okay? They’re going to be fine.”

“Hnnng,” He fidgeted, “Would you mind if I…”

“No, go ahead,” Woojin said. Chis only hesitated for a moment before going to his room and coming back with a small tackle box. Woojin watched as he pulled out a pretty glass pipe and started packing it with easy movements. Woojin was amazed at how quickly Chris worked. Within minutes he was heading to the open window and lighting the pipe. Chris instantly relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders.

“You want some?” Chris offered, and Woojin realized how much he liked how Chris’ voice sounded. He always liked how Chris’ voice sounded, but he liked it even more when Chris sounded soft and relaxed.

“I’ve never…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I… I trust you,” Woojin said honestly. “You won’t let anything bad happen to me. Besides, I’ve been kinda curious about it.”

“R-really?” Chris blinked, his face adorably shocked in the candle light.

“Just show me what to do.”

 

 

“Do you ever wonder who we would be if the bad things that happened to us never happened?” Woojin rested his chin on the table, staring at the candle flame. His head felt like it was floating, and the small flame warmed just the tip of his nose. It was a really nice feeling.

“We wouldn’t be us, and that’s why the bad things are good things.” Chris was resting his head on Woojin’s thigh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I still kinda miss the me that I was before.”

“Before what?”

“Before I trusted that asshole, and before I trusted my friend.” Woojin grimaced. His head was spinning a little and his skin was tingling.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I haven’t talked about it in years.”

“I’m here for you Wooj,” Chris nuzzled into Woojin’s thigh. “You don’t gotta hold nothin in anymore.”

“He just… he was the reason I realized I was gay. I was freaked out, you know? It was scary, realizing you’re gay when you’re already going through a rough time and every one had a rough time junior year of high school…”

“Yeah, high school fucking sucked.”

“He was so… pretty. Small and thin and the captain of the dance team and had this smile that hypnotized anyone who saw him… I had some friends who were a few years younger than me. Seungmin and Jeongin… I should text them… they should be finishing exams soon. They went to a different college, sadly.”

“What happened with this dancer boy?”

“Oh right,” Woojin hummed. “Well they kept telling me he was bad news but he was so nice to me and I ignored them. I never thought he was going to like me cuz he only ever likes big football players that could throw him across a room. He asked me out and we dated for… four months. Then I found out he had been cheating on me.”

“Jesus christ Wooj…”

“With seven members of the football team.”

“Shit man.”

“And three members of the lacrosse team.”

“What?”

“And the student teacher in the music department.”

“What the fuck was his problem?”

“That part really didn’t bother me all that much. It was the fact that he told everyone that I was a frigid virgin and that’s why he cheated. The summer after I graduated, I went and spent a few months with my best friend. He had been my best friend since we were babies, and I hadn’t seen him in years. Two weeks into the vacation he fucked me. I left a week later and he never talked to me again.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Chris sat up and pulled Woojin into a hug. Woojin leaned into the embrace, resting his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“But I think it made me a better person? Because I’m more empathetic and I always work to help others and put them first. I don’t even know where this school thing came from. Maybe if I got good grades and pushed myself to be better, I would have a reason to love myself?”

“I get that,” Chris sighed sadly. “Life can really fucking suck sometime, but then we meet people that help you override those bad memories and make good ones. Like, no matter how hard you get fucked over and no matter how hard you try to close yourself off, you always find someone who just… makes you feel safe and warm and you want to open up to them and spill your guts but you’re scared cuz you’ve been burned too many times before.”

“Am… I that person?” Woojin asked, worrying that maybe he wasn’t that person to Chris because Chris was absolutely that person to Woojin.

“Yeah, you are,” Chris smiled cutely and Woojin felt his heart skip a beat. The blonde settled back into the position he was in before, with his head on Woojin’s thigh so he could look up at the other. “High school fucking sucked. Kids were assholes and if you even had a single insecurity, they latched onto it and made you want to fucking off yourself. My accent, my curly hair, the people I dated… if it weren’t for Lix, I probably wouldn’t even be here anymore. He tried to get me to get medication, but I don’t trust those pills because there are always more bad side effects than good ones…. Then Binnie got me my first pipe and things started getting better. I was finally able to sleep normally, my appetite returned. Lixie almost started crying when he realized I was actually putting weight on again. I was like, ninety pounds my senior year of high school because I just… I could never bring myself to get out of bed to eat. It was easier to make friends because my anxiety didn’t control me anymore… these last three years have been the best in a long time, and I’m glad I stuck around to experience them.”

Chris blinked when a water drop splashed onto his cheek. He looked up, confused, to see tears running down Woojin’s cheeks. He reached up and wiped away the tears, smiling a little as Woojin leaned into his touch.

“God, you’re amazing Chris,” he sniffled. “You have no idea how happy I am to have met you… it’s like I was meant to have you in my life.”

“You’re amazing too Wooj. You light up the whole room. Philosophy was the only class I ever went to on time because I wanted to see you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Chris laughed. The candles flickered softly and Woojin smiled down at him. Chris’ eyes sparkled as he stared up at Woojin. “Yeah really. I can’t stand that fucking class but you always make it worth showing up for.”

“Is it bad that I want to kiss you?” Woojin asked, the sound of the rain hitting softly against the windowsill. The smell of the rain had filled the apartment, and a cool breeze was keeping the room just chilly enough that they could be close without sweating.

“Is it bad that I’ve wanted you to kiss me since the start of the semester?” Chris grinned languidly, tilting his head.  
Woojin leaned down, hunching over the blonde and gently connecting their lips. The kiss was soft and careful and it sent tingles through Woojin’s body. Chris pushed a little harder, just enough to make Woojin smile against it. The rain pattered against the building, but neither boy seemed to notice.

Fingers laced through hair and arms wrapped around waists and the kisses stayed light, broken by giggles and whispers.

* * *

  
“It’s about time you got here.” Woojin grinned at his friends. Seungmin and Jeongin ran up, panting a little.

“We got turned around.” Seungmin frowned.

“Hyung got us lost.” Jeongin snickered.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“I’ve missed you guys.” Woojin felt his eyes stinging.

“Ya, hyung don’t cry.” Seungmin’s teasing tone faded.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you,” Woojin sniffled a little. “I just… life got away from me I guess.”

“We get it hyung,” Jeongin reassured his friend. “Shit happens. We’ve been real busy with exams too. Our school isn’t as chill as yours with testing.”

“God, you’re getting so big.” He grinned wide.

“So what have we missed? What’s new in your life?” Seungmin asked. They sat at the cafe table, waiting for their orders. Woojin kept glancing at the door, waiting for Chris to come and meet his friends.

“Well, I guess the biggest life change is that I have a boyfriend now?” Woojin smiled sheepishly as the two younger boys shouted.

“A boyfriend?”

“Who is he?”

“I’ll kill him if he hurts you.” The two exploded.

“No, it’s okay,” Woojin held his hands up to try to get them to quiet down. “He’s… amazing. Really. I’ve never met anyone like him before.”

“How long?”

“Uh… almost a month, actually,” Woojin smiled softly as he realized the twelfth was coming up in a few days. He should plan something special. “I think you’re gonna like him.”

“After what happened…”

“You don’t have to worry about Chris doing anything like that,” Woojin knew why they were worried, and his chest warmed. He really did love his friends. “I love him.”

“Wooj…” Chris stopped a few feet away, his eyes wide.

“Chris.” Woojin stood quickly, going over to the blonde.

“You… love me?” He whispered, smiling a little.

“I do,” Woojin ginned wide and pulled out a chair for his boyfriend to sit. “Chris, this is Jeongin and Seungmin. They were the ones that looked out for me in high school.”

“Ah, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Chris grinned that perfect lazy grin that Woojin was so fond of. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things, I assume.” Seungmin joked, causing everyone to laugh.

“Of course! Woojin’s too nice to say bad things.” He glanced at his boyfriend. Woojin noticed Chris was bouncing his foot under the table. He slyly took the blonde’s hand and Chris’ bouncing foot stopped. He glanced at Woojin and smiled gently, scooting closer to the larger boy.

“Well, I’m not too nice. Want to hear about the time hyung got shitfaced on a Wednesday night?” Seungmin asked, an angelic smile on his face.

“Min!” Woojin was shocked at the betrayal from his friend, but Chris just laughed.

“I absolutely want to hear about the time that Woojin got shitfaced on a Wednesday night.” He grinned, squeezing Woojin’s hand gently.

“I’ve been betrayed…” The eldest lamented but Seungmin just talked over him.

“So we were hanging out with my older brother - Pillie hyung - and his friends, and they were making Long Island Iced Teas and Woojin hyung came late, so he didn’t get to see them make it - and jesus christ there wasn’t a drop of iced tea in those drinks - anyway he came late from practice and chugged two of them before we could warm him…”

Chris grinned as he listened to the story, chuckling and glancing lovingly at Woojin as his boyfriend looked more and more flustered. Seungmin and Jeongin seemed to thrive as they exposed their friend with story after story, and Chris was just eating it up.

“Ah, I’m going to run to the bathroom real fast.” Jeongin said, standing and heading towards the back. Seungmin checked his phone and Chris turned to Woojin.

“Hey Wooj.” He whispered, getting Woojin to lean closer.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” He chuckled and sat back up. Woojin grinned shyly, his ears burning. He quickly leaned over and kissed Chris just as Jeongin sat back down.

“Gross.” Seungmin stuck his tongue out but Jeongin just elbowed him.

“Let them be cute,” The younger boy scolded with a smile. “We can tease them later.”

Woojin blushed but never let go of Chris’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wife, who drew that perfect stoner chan doodle. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm worried my depiction of being high isn't realistic because I don't get high all that much but I did base it off my own experiences so I hope it's reasonable lmao
> 
> I was ready to sit down and write this all in one sitting but I ended up being a sleepy baby and broke it up into three days but I'm still pretty proud haha starting tomorrow I'll work on the next update to Diamonds but this weekend is my dance recital so I probably won't update that until Tuesday at the earliest.


End file.
